When I Said I Do
by Just a Thought
Summary: One sleepy doctor's screw up, and Goku is faced with the hardest thing he'll ever have to go through. (Songfic)


Warnings: This is a death fic, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own DB/Z/GT, I do not own the characters, and I certainly don't own the world. The song is by Clint Black, and I don't own it either, I just really like it, that's all.

----------

Eesh, it took me forever to find the lyrics to this song. Normally I don't like country, but in this case it's different. I've had this idea going through the back of my mind ever since I wrote "I Need You Here." I just wanted to make this a song fic, but I needed the right song. I finally heard this one on the TV a few day ago. Feedback appreciated.

----------

Chi Chi sighed as she watched her husband wolf down his food. She had to admit, since Gohan moved out it was a bit easier. Still those two Sayians ate enough to feed an army. Wait, two armies. She chuckled to herself as she cleaned up around the kitchen. "Oh Goku, what would you ever do without me?" she asked softly.

Goku must've overheard her comment because he replied, "I'd hire a cook."

Chi Chi stormed over to where he sat. "Oooh!" she said shaking her index finger at him.

"Uh..." he answered with a childish face, "did I say something wrong?"

Chi Chi was about to whap him into next Thursday with her frying pan, but felt tired all of a sudden. "I've been working to hard." she muttered with a palm to her head and went to bed.

Goku smiled. "I hope she feels better."

# These times are troubled and these times are good

_And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall_

Chi Chi came out of her bedroom awhile later. "I swear I'm getting too old for this." She sighed as she began to clear the table. "I wonder where he is now." Chi Chi said to herself thinking of Goku, "Probably off to spar with Goten."

She sat down at the table and started to think. ~Oh Goku, those times that I was alone, and…~ she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Chi Chi brushed them away. ~I don't think my heart could stand to lose you again.~ she cried in spite of all her efforts not to. ~It's too painful.~

Chi Chi tried in vain to wipe away the tears and stop crying, but she found that she simply could not. 

"Oh Goku." She whispered.

_We take 'em all the way that we should_

# Together you and me forsaking them all

***

The next day Goku awoke before Chi Chi. ~That's strange.~ he thought. "Chi Chi." He whispered. "Chi Chi? Are you awake?"

Chi Chi groaned, but she didn't reply. 

"Chi Chi? Are you alright?" he asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open with a jolt. "Oh my. What time is it?"

"It's about seven o'clock." Goku said.

"I over slept!" she cried hopping out of bed and scrambling into her clothes. "I can't believe this!" and with that she had raced down the stairs and was preparing breakfast.

Goku chuckled but said nothing as he climbed out of bed himself and slipped into his regular orange fighting gi. 

Entering the kitchen Goku's senses perked up. "Wow." He complimented her. "You sure can make breakfast in a hurry."

"Yes dear." She smiled giving Goku a peck on the cheek. 

_Deep in the night and by the light of day_

# It always looks the same, true love always does

***

That night as the two lay in their bed Chi Chi leaned over and kissed her husband. "I'm so lucky." She sighed.

"No, it's me that's lucky." Goku replied, though his eyes were shut.

"What?" Chi Chi asked, "I thought you were asleep."

"No." he said. After a long pause he spoke up again. "Chi Chi, how come your always mad at me?"

She smiled inwardly, "I'm not always mad at you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm just trying to make sure our boys grow up with every advantage possible." 

Goku flipped over so that he could see Chi Chi face to face. "I love you." He whispered softly playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I lov…" Chi Chi was about to say, but she suddenly turned very pale.

"Chi Chi?" Goku asked, "Are you alright?"

Getting no reply he started to panick. ~What should I do?~ I cried to himself. ~Should I fly her…no, no, I'll teleport her to the hospital.~

Quickly pressed two fingers to his forehead and teleported. When he appeared he nearly ran over a couple rushing into the hospital themselves. 

He rushed through the hospital to the emergency room. Arriving there he explained what had happened. Chi Chi was taken off to a room at the far end of the hall. Here Goku had to stop. Though it hurt him to leave her side he knew he would only be in the doctors' way.

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

# Be faithful and true, devoted to you

# That's what I had in mind when I said I do

***

Several restless hours passed. Goku glanced at the clock and found it to be 2:00 in the morning. Shortly after the doctor came out.

"Your wife is having minor heart problems Mr. Son." The doctor said. "It shouldn't be too hard to fix." He said in poor Japanese, his accent was unmistakably American.

Goku nodded, something about this doctor just didn't look right though, he had the beginnings of a beard, and he looked like he hadn't slept for a good 24 hours. Goku was too busy worrying about his wife though and overlooked it.

***

Another hour passed slowly. By now it was about 3:30 in the morning. This time another doctor headed out to talk with Goku. At first Goku was startled, after all, he expected the English doctor that had spoken to him before to be the one speaking to him now.

_Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same_

_For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand_

# "Your wife's health is deteriorating." The Japanese doctor said gravely.

"What!?" Goku gasped. "The doctor I spoke with before said that it was only minor heart problems that she was suffering from."

"Apparently Dr. Smith had been on the job for too long. What he recognized as only 'minor' problems, were actually very sever." The new doctor said sadly. "He preformed the work expertly, unfortunately it wasn't the work your wife needed. As a result, we cannot help her anymore." He got a far off look in his eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but if someone had caught his error, your wife would be fine." 

_Only you and I can undo all that we became_

# That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man

"She doesn't have much longer, but you can go and be with her if you want." The doctor told Goku. 

"Thank you." He whispered.

Cautiously he walked into her room. He looked at her beautiful features, slightly dulled with age, but beautiful none the less. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat close to her. Or at least as close as he could. Ever so gently he clasped her hand between his. As is on cue Chi Chi's eyes fluttered opened. "Goku?" she asked.

"I'm right here." He assured her.

"Goku, I'm so scared."

_And after everything that comes and goes around_

# Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams

"I know," he whispered, there were tears in his eyes, "I'm scared too."

_I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found_

_But forever you and I will be the ones_

# Who found out what forever means

"Goku." Chi Chi said in a hushed voice, "I'll love you always and forever."

"Me too." Goku whispered back. "You're the only one for me."

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

# Be faithful and true, devoted to you

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

"I'll always be looking for you." Chi Chi promised him managing a faint little smile.

Goku tried to smile, but found that he just couldn't manage one at that moment. "I just don't want you to leave." He cried.

"I know, I know," she said trying to comfort him, "but we all have to die sooner or later."

Goku looked at her pain filled eyes, "If only I could give you my strength, if only I could trade you places."

"No." she said, "I wouldn't be able to take you dying again." 

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you_

_That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,_

"Then maybe this is for the better." Goku whispered, then he leaned over and held her in a hug. "Remember our wedding." He said from what seemed out of the blue.

Chi Chi nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."

"Remember…" he smiled and sighed.

Again she nodded her head, "What was going through your mind?" she asked.

"I was kinda scared." Goku replied, "I didn't know what married life would be like." He looked deeply into her eyes. "You?" he asked.

"I guess I was mostly happy." She sighed, "I guess I was looking foreword to having you around." She blushed slighty, the recoiled in pain.

A tear slid down Goku's face as he realized fully that he was powerless to help his wife.

In spite of the pain Chi Chi smiled again. Then she brushed away the tear. As she finished she felt her body begin to shut down. "Remember," she said in a barely audible voice holding on to his neck harder, "I'll love you forever." Then her hold loosened. 

Goku cried and clutched her body, now just an empty shell. "I'll love you forever too." He whispered back.

_When I said I do_

_ _

_ _

THE END


End file.
